Some large companies or enterprises have thousands of employees around the world that may not be well connected to each other. Thus, some employees who have worked extensively on a specific project or have developed a knowledge base on a specific topic may not be connected to other employees within the same company to allow the other employees to take advantage of the knowledge base of some employees. As a result, other employees have no easy way to quickly find other employees who may be deemed as an expert on a specific topic or a specific project. In addition, enterprises currently do not have an efficient and quick way to see which employees are communicating with each other.